originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrek (character)
Shrek the Ogre, King Shrek, Never Born Shrek, Sir Shrek or just Shrek is a large, Scottish-Irish, green ogre who lives in a swamp and is the main protagonist of the Shrek series movies. He is voiced by Mike Myers. He appeared in the Shrek films and Shrek the Musical. Film Overviews Shrek the Musical Shrek lives until his seventh birthday with his parents. Although they do not want him to go, they must follow the "Ogre Rules." Shrek At the beginning of the first movie, Shrek lived in a swamp in the middle of the forest by himself. At first, he appeared to like being by himself and enjoyed scaring people, but not hurting people. Although, his background is unknown, it is assumed that most ogres hurt people, but Shrek is not violent. In the forest one day, a donkey named Donkey, enters his swamp, followed by a group of knights. The knights order Shrek to be arrested, but Shrek scares them off. Donkey is grateful and thanks Shrek over and over again, and stays the night outside of Shrek's house. However, then soon more fairytale creatures arrive and begin to dominate his swamp. He learns that Lord Farquaad dumped them there. Outraged, Shrek takes Donkey and goes to his castle to demand his swamp back. When he arrives there, he defeats a bunch of knights in a contest to see who will rescue the Princess Fiona. When he wins, this intrigues Farquad and he makes a deal with Shrek. If he rescues his princess, he will give Shrek's swamp back. So Shrek and Donkey set out once again to the dark castle Princess Fiona is locked away in, guarded by a fire-breathing dragon. While Donkey distracts the dragon, Shrek goes and finds the princess in her room, and drags her out of the castle. After they rescue Donkey, and run off from the castle, leaving it in ruins, when Shrek takes his helmet off, and Fiona is repulsed by the fact that Shrek is an ogre. Shrek appears to not care, and takes Fiona by force to Lord Farquad. They later camp, and while Fiona sleeps in a cave, Donkey and Shrek sleep outside and start talking. It is then revealed that Shrek doesn't like being hated by humans, and confides in Donkey that they always stereotype him as being a monster. So Shrek just stays away from others, in the safety of his swamp. Throughout, the rest of the trip back to Lord Farquad, Fiona warms up to Shrek and Donkey, and Shrek begins to fall in love with Fiona. However, when bringing her a flower, Shrek overhears Fiona talking to Donkey about how no one could love an ugly monster. Shrek thinks she's talking about him, and enraged and hurt, he goes and brings Farquad and his knights to take her to his castle. After that, Shrek is angry at Donkey and starts a fight with him. Shrek then gets his swamp back and he is by himself once again. However, Shrek is still not happy. So he apologizes to Donkey, and Donkey convinces him to get Princess Fiona back. They take Dragon (who Donkey started a relationship with) to Lord Farquads palace. Shrek crashes their wedding and confides in Fiona that he loves her. Fiona at first tells him that he is too late, and then starts to kiss Farquad. However, the sun begins to go down, and Fiona transforms into an ogre too, surprising Shrek. However, Farquad is disgusted with her now, and has her and Shrek arrested. As the guards grab them, Donkey and Dragon burst through the stain glass windows of the church, and the Dragon eats Lord Farquad. Fiona is still unsure about herself, but Shrek tells Fiona he still thinks she's beautiful, and they get married. The story ends with Shrek and Fiona's wedding, and going off in an onion carriage on their way to their honeymoon. Shrek 2 After returning from their ogre honeymoon, Shrek and Fiona return to their swamp to find Donkey there, who had messed the place up. Donkey tells them he is here because his dragon wife, Dragon has been moody lately, and he didn't think they were together anymore. Shrek then proceeds to kick Donkey out, so him and Fiona can be alone. But Donkey quickly returns, asking him what to do about the men outside his swamp. The men have come to deliver a message to Fiona. It is a letter from her parents, asking her and her new husband to come to their castle in celebration. Shrek at first refuses to go because he thinks they will "sharpen their pitchforks." Fiona thinks this is ridiculous, and tells him that because they are her parents, they will love them just the way they are. Shrek still refuses, but Fiona makes him go anyway. Donkey tags along too. After a long, annoying, carriage ride to her parents kingdom of Far Far Away, a grand entrance awaits them to the castle. All of the townspeople are there, and they all gasp in horror at the sight of them, as Shrek predicted. A baby can even be heard crying in the crowd. Fiona's mother Queen Lillian is surprised, but her father King Harold is shocked beyond belief. As Shrek and Fiona, approach them, her parents quietly bicker about Fiona's appearance. Shrek is polite as he can be, and tries to make jokes, but her parents only stare at him and do not laugh. At dinner in the castle that night, its awkward at first, and it is revealed that Shrek is horrified by the thought of having children with Fiona, as when Lillian brings the subject up, Shrek chokes on a spoon. Harold finally cannot hold his stereotypical comments down, and begins to insult Shrek about him being an ogre, and what he's done to his daughter. Shrek then promptly responds by criticizing him of his parenting schools, since they locked Fiona in a tower. Their fight gets bigger, and they start to have a food fight. Fiona is humiliated by both of them, and storms off to her childhood bedroom. Shrek feels bad and goes to apologize to her, but finds her door is locked. Him and Donkey push the door open, to find Fiona with a fairy-godmother, and a room full of talking furniture. The fairy-godmother explains that she wants to make them happy, but Shrek rudely dismisses her, and then commands Fiona to pack her bags. Fiona is frustrated with his attitude, and leaves the room once again. That night, as they are sleeping, in Fiona's cramped bed. Shrek cannot sleep and looks around the room, finding Fiona's childhood diary. He is petrified to find that almost all of the pages are written and drawn in "Mrs. Fiona Charming." Then there is a knock at the door, and Shrek unlocks the door to find Fiona's dad, Harold. Harold apologizes and tells Shrek he wants to make it up to him. He tells Shrek to meet him in the forest, the next morning so they can have some "father/son bonding." Shrek suspiciously agrees, and him and Donkey leave the next morning. However, they are attacked by an orange cat wearing boots, Puss 'N Boots. However, soon Puss caves and in panic, spills that "King Harold hired him to kill Shrek." Betrayed and angry, Shrek realises that he should've known. Shrek then remembers the Fairy Godmother and decides to go to her cottage to make himself handsome for Fiona. During the trip, he and Puss become friends and purposely single Donkey out. At the factory, Fairy Godmother refuses to help Shrek, because she says "Ogres aren't meant to live Happily Ever After." Shrek, Donkey and Puss raid her potion cabinet anyway, but cannot find a potion called, "Handsome" but instead find a potion called "Happily Ever After." They steal it, and escape the factory, turning all the workers into doves. In the woods, Donkey and Shrek drink the potion. Since nothing happens, they think it doesn't work or they just weren't meant to happen. Disappointed, they decide to sleep in an abandoned shed for the night, as it starts to rain. However, they accidentally spill some of the potion on a mushroom, and it transforms into a rose. In the shed, the rain made Shrek and Donkey dizzy, and they pass out. When they awake the next morning, 3 young women are taking care of them who are smitten for Shrek. Shrek discovers that in the night he transformed into a handsome human man. Donkey turned into a brilliant, white stallion. Now that they are "sexy" they travel back to the castle with confidence. When they hear Fiona scream, Shrek runs inside to her, but cannot find her. Instead he finds the Fairy-Godmother who is evil. She locks Shrek in the room and tells him that if he truly loves Fiona, he'll let her go and be with another prince. Heartbroken, Shrek agrees and sadly leaves to a bar. He then overhears the godmother, Harold and Charing disscussing their plan to pass off Charming as the now handsome Shrek. He then hears how the godmother made a potion that will make Fiona fall in love with the first man she kisses, which she plans to be Charming. He then realises that he can't let Fiona go, and goes to get her back. But he is arrested before he could get back and is hung along with Donkey and Puss in a dungeon by their wrists. Or in Donkey's case, his hooves. But then Pinocchio, Gingy, the Three Little Pigs, and the Wolf set them free after they hear about him on TV. Then with the help of the Muffin Man, they create a giant gingerbread man named, Mongo who breaks the castle wall down. In the castle, during a dance where an unsure, now human, Fiona dances with Prince Charming (who is pretending to be a human Shrek) and he attempts to kiss her. Shrek and the other than storm in just in time. A fight ensues, and Charming manages to kiss Fiona. But then surprisingly, she headbutts him, and she runs to Shrek. It is then reaveald by Harold that he gave Fiona the wrong tea which was supposed to contain the potion. Charming then tosses his mom's wand to her and she then enraged tries to zap Shrek, but Harold jumps in front of him taking the blow seemingly killing him and reflecting the blast towards the godmother, disintegrating her. Harold then shows to be Living, but as a frog. It is then reveled that he was the frog prince and it had been Lilian who had kissed him and turned him into a prince. He then apologizes to Shrek and Fiona and accepts their love. Shrek tells Fiona that if they want their change to be permanent, they must kiss by midnight. (Which is seconds away.) Fiona then only hugs Shrek, as the clock chimes midnight. Fiona tells him that she loves him as an ogre, and she's happy as an ogre. They change back as well as Donkey, much to his displeasure. But then Shrek comforts him by saying "You still look like a noble steed to me." Shrek and Fiona then kiss as the castle celebrates and ends the movie with a song and dance. And Dragon returns, who had given birth to 6 dragon-donkey (or "Dronkeys") infant hybrids. In Far Far Away Idol, Shrek sings "What I Like About You" with Fiona. Shrek the Third Shrek and Fiona take on the responsibilities as King and Queen while Fiona's father Harold remained bedridden. After many overwhelming mistakes and disasters, Shrek is ready to give up and leave until a messenger tells them that the Frog King was dying. Despite Harold's confidence in Shrek being a good king, he did mention of another heir named Arthur, and left it to Shrek to do the right thing. Not wishing to rule and rather return to the swamp, Shrek, Donkey, and Puss start heading to search for Arthur with upon their leave Fiona telling Shrek that she is pregnant. Shrek starts to have a nightmare of having too many babies, later, seeing Donkey with a baby ogre's face as the nightmare continues. Shrek admits to Donkey that mostly he's afraid of being a bad parent, since ogres aren't generally known for being kind or loving. Shrek first finds Artie at his high school, where everyone was bullying him. Shrek starts to make Artie to go to Far Far Away, but Artie becomes uneasy by Puss and Donkey's bantering of the royal duties that await him. After being ship-wrecked, Shrek begins to lose his patience with the boy, but in light of Donkey's advice, attempts to communicate with him in "street". His attempts all fail until it's revealed Artie's father had abandoned him, which allows Shrek to find kinship with Artie since he too had father-issues with his own dad. In the morning, Shrek defeats Hook and the others sent by Charming, then with Merlin's help, returns to Far Far Away. When Artie's life was threatened by Charming, Shrek boldly insulted the boy, stating that he needed a patsy loser to fill the royal job. Shrek becomes disenchanted over hurting Artie's feelings, but keeps his sense of humour until his friends arrive to the rescue with Artie talking the villains into reforming themselves. Artie assumes the role of king and Shrek now feels he is capable of being a father. The last scene shows he is the proud parent of triplets, and though makes mistakes, proves to be a great dad. In the first Shrek movie, during a conversation with Donkey, he states people "judge me before they even know me. That's why I'm better off alone," implying that he became a recluse after trying to find acceptance among others. In Shrek the Third it is revealed Shrek has a father who tried to eat him as Shrek stated, "I should have seen it coming. He used to bathe me in barbecue sauce and put me to bed with an apple in my mouth.” Shrek Forever After Edit The film begins just before Shrek rescues Princess Fiona in the first film. Desperate to lift their daughter's curse, King Harold and Queen Lillian meet with con artist Rumpelstiltskin, who requests becoming king of Far Far Away in curry exchange. Just before the deal is contracted, the king and queen learn that Fiona has already been rescued. In the present, a disgruntled Rumpelstiltskin wishes Shrek was never born and seeks revenge. Meanwhile, Shrek has grown tired of being a domesticated family man and celebrity among the local villagers, leading him to yearn for the days when he felt like a "real ogre." It is his children's birthday party where lots of fictional characters appear. Shrek gets easily annoyed here as the 3 little pigs eat the children's cake up and a little kid called Butterpants keeps wanting him to do his infamous roar. After lashing out at his family and friends during the party, Shrek storms off and meets with Rumpelstiltskin, who offers to give Shrek a day to live like a real ogre again in exchange for a day from his childhood he wouldn't remember being erased. Shrek agrees and signs the contract, and abruptly lands in a world where he is still feared by villagers. He enjoys causing mischief until he finds wanted posters for the ogress Fiona and his home deserted. He is suddenly captured by witches and taken to Rumpelstiltskin, who is now the king of Far Far Away and uses ogres for slave labor. Shrek realises that the day Rumpelstiltskin erased was the day he was born, meaning he never existed in this world before and is unrecognized by everyone he knows. Furthermore, when the day ends, Shrek will fade from existence. Shrek escapes Rumpelstiltskin's castle with the enslaved Donkey who, initially terrified of Shrek, sympathizes with his situation and reveals that the only way to render his contract null and void is through "true love's kiss." Donkey sees some waffles and is tempted to eat them but Shrek says no, accidentally Donkey dribbles on them and is cast down a hole with Shrek running after him. After speaking to many ogres who seem to live down the hole, they find Fiona who, still cursed after escaping from the tower where she was held captive, is the leader of an ogre resistance against Rumpelstiltskin and keeps the retired and overweight Puss in Boots as a pet. Shrek does everything he can to gain Fiona's love, but she is too busy preparing an ambush on Rumpelstiltskin during his nightly ogre hunt. However, the ogres are caught in a trap instead and captured. Shrek insists Fiona kiss him, saying it will fix everything, but because Fiona doesn't love him, it is ineffective. Upon hearing that Rumpelstiltskin is offering anything desired by the one who captures Shrek with no strings attached, Shrek turns himself in in exchange for all ogres being released, but Fiona remains in custody because she is only an ogre by night due to her curse. Shrek and Fiona are set to be fed to Dragon, but Donkey, Puss and the ogres raid Rumpelstiltskin's castle, allowing Shrek and Fiona to subdue both Dragon and Rumpelstiltskin. As the sun rises, Shrek begins to fade from existence, but Fiona, having fallen in love with him all over again, kisses him just before he disappears completely, which nullifies the contract and restores Shrek to his world just before he originally lashed out at everyone. Shrek embraces his friends and family with newfound appreciation for everything he has, truly living happily forever after. Category:Shrek Category:Favorite CM Characters